Disney and Nickelodeon SYOT
by Tea Party of Madness
Summary: It's the 78th annual Hunger Games and Disney and Nickelodeon characters are going into the Hunger Games with some original character mentors! Includes Victorious, Good Luck Charlie, Shake It Up, A.N.T. Farm, Wizards of Waverly Place, and iCarly! My first fan fiction! Read the author's notes please. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. District 1 Tori Vega introduction

**A/N Hi Madness here this is my first fan fiction. Please tell me what I could do to be better. Thanks for reading enjoy!**

From the Treaty of the Treason: In penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping." Those tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol. And then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death, until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games.

Tori Vega was 17 years old. She was the only person in district 1 to hate The Hunger Games. She still trained, but never dreamed of volunteering. She trained in spears, throwing knives and sword fighting. Her only weaknesses were hand to hand combat and archery. She could climb, swim and run. She never missed. If she entered The Games she could win, but she never planned to. She had a sister named Trina who wanted to train for the games and enter, but every weapon she tried to master she failed to even hit the target.

When Tori awoke she opened the fridge and made herself some scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice. When she had finished her breakfast she put the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed. She walked into the bathroom and showered. When she finished she walked into her room and put on a black dress with a blue pattern. The dress came down to her lower thigh. She wore her long brown hair down and curled it. She put on a pair of black heels and a sapphire necklace with a pure gold chain that her mom gave her on her 13th birthday. She brushed her teeth and walked out the front door.

Tori walked to her best friend, Jade's, house. She knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. In a few seconds Jade opened the door and let her in.

JADE WEST

So, Tori when are we going to The Training Center?

TORI VEGA

What's the rush The Reaping isn't for 5 hours. We'll go after we meet up with Cat. But before we do that let's get you ready for The Reaping!

JADE WEST

Fine, to my room we go.

They walked into Jade's room.

TORI VEGA

Take a shower. I'll pick out your outfit while your doing that.

JADE WEST

Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes.

Jade left the room, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Tori picked out a strapless blue dress that probably would come down to Jade's thighs. Then Tori found some blue strapped heels that matched the dress. Tori then added the finishing touch of a silver bracelet with jade in it. As soon as Tori finished Jade's outfit Jade came back in in the outfit she left the room wearing.

TORI VEGA

I'll let you put this on.

Tori left the room, and Jade put her outfit on. Jade called Tori back into the room to do her hair. Tori curled her hair and put the front strands back into a small ponytail. Jade put on a small silver necklace that matched the bracelet. As soon as Jade was done with her breakfast, of raisin bran cereal, they walked over to Cat's house

Jade and Tori walked to Cat's house and knocked on the door. In a few seconds their favorite red head opened the door and invited them inside.

CAT VALENTINE

Hey guys! Can you help me get ready for The Reaping? When we're done then we can go to The Training Center.

TORI VEGA

Sure, Cat! You can count on us, but before we start you need to shower.

CAT VALENTINE

Okay, but your not saying that I stink are you?

TORI VEGA

No, of course not. It's just you we are going to The Training Center we will get a little sweaty so it would be nice to be 100% clean so we aren't so dirty when we're done. Wait, why am I explaining myself? Go!

Cat left the room, and went into the bathroom to shower. Tori picked out a sleeveless pink dress that would come down to Cat's knees. It had an empire waist and sequins all over the torso. Jade picked out some open toed grey heels with bows on the front. To make it perfect they laid out a silver headband with a silver bow. When they had laid out the dress Cat was walking in the door wearing the outfit she wore when she left the room.

JADE WEST

We'll be back when you're done.

CAT VALENTINE

Kk.

Tori and Jade left the room, and made Cat some pancakes for breakfast. While they did that Cat put on her dress and the shoes, and looked cute as a button. Cat called Tori and Jade back into the room. As they walked in they brought a plate full of pancakes with strawberry syrup and a red velvet cupcake on the side.

CAT VALENTINE

You guys didn't need to make me breakfast! Ooh cupcakes! Can someone do my hair please?

JADE WEST

I will. Okay Cat we need to brush it first.

Jade picked up the hair brush and brushed Cat's red hair. Then she curled Cat's hair and put it in a ponytail. As soon as Jade was done with Cat's hair Cat started eating her pancakes. When she finished her pancakes she started to eat her red velvet cupcake. When she finished her breakfast they started walking to the training center.

TORI VEGA

Okay we have four hours to practice. Jade go to the knife throwing station. Cat go to the archery station. I'll go to the spear throwing station.

Tori was the only person out of all her friends to train in more than one weapon. So she practiced spear throwing for an hour. Then she started practicing throwing knives. When the next hour was up, she started practicing her sword fighting. When that hour was up she stopped and put her sword back.

TORI VEGA

Guys, it's time to go back The Reaping is in an hour.

CAT VALENTINE

How about we walk there together!

JADE WEST

Okay, we'll walk to The Reaping together.

TORI VEGA

Shouldn't we tell our parents that we are going together?

JADE WEST

They don't care as long as we get there.

TORI VEGA

Then let's get moving before we're late!

**A/N: Okay there is the first chapter they are going to be kinda long just because I have been writing this for a while and I didn't intend to put it on here, but then I wanted to so yeah. I will try to update, but if no one reads it I don't know if I'll update it. If one person reads it then for sure I'll update. Anyway Bye! **

**Question of the day: What is your favorite sandwich?**

**Back into my teacup!**


	2. District 1 Andre Harris introduction

A/N: Hello again, I'm shocked you actually read it. Sorry, the first time I wrote this it got deleted so I'm trying to remember what I said before. Oh, and feedback and writing advice would be greatly appreciated. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Andre Harris was 17 years old. He would be volunteering for the Hunger Games this year if it weren't for his grandma. If he lost who would take care of her? His grandma had mental issues and was scared of everything. He still trained, but he wouldn't volunteer. He couldn't. The only way he could be in the games now is if his name was pulled and nobody volunteered. Which is close to impossible in district 1. First of all his name is only in there 5 times and second of all in district 1 there hasn't not been a volunteer for 30 years. So there's no hope for Andre. He is amazing with a sword. When he was 11 his mother bought him his very own sword. He started trainging that day. He still has that sword and he treasures it.

When Andre woke up he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out some strawberry yogurt and a glass of milk. He ate his breakfast then took a shower. When he was done he walked into his room and put on a blue dress shirt a red tie and blue dress pants. He wore a pair of black dress shoes. He wore his hair the way he usually does, a billion tiny braids. He brushed his teeth and set out for Beck's house.

Within a few minutes Andre reached his best friend, Beck's, trailer outside his house. He knocked on the door and waited for Beck to answer. In a few seconds Beck opened the door and let Andre in.

BECK OLIVER

Hey, Andre! What's the plan?

ANDRE HARRIS

Well, I was thinking we could get you ready for The Reaping make you breakfast then do the same thing with Robbie. After that we go to The Justice Building. Is that cool with you?

BECK OLIVER

Yeah, that's fine. You can make me look good for my girlfriend!

ANDRE HARRIS

What are we waiting for? To your room! The two 16 year olds walked over to Beck's bed which was in the same room because it's a trailer.

ANDRE HARRIS

Okay, first order of business take a shower while I pick out your outfit.

BECK OLIVER

Okay I'll be back in about five minutes.

Beck walked into the bathroom, which was the only room that was separated from the rest of the rooms, to take a shower. Andre picked out a blue shirt, a black tie, a pair of black skinny jeans and black dress shoes. When Andre finished laying out the outfit Beck came back into the room shirtless with the same jeans he was wearing when he left. Andre handed him the shirt and tie. Beck put the shirt on then the tie. Andre then handed him the remaining parts of the outfit and gestured for Beck to go back into the bathroom. Beck understood this and went into the bathroom to put on the jeans and shoes. When he came out he had also done his hair. Andre was making him an omelette with ham cheese and avocado. When Andre finished he served Beck his breakfast and waited for him to finish. A few minutes later the omelette was gone and they were ready to go to Robbie's house.

When Beck and Andre reached Robbie's house they rang the doorbell. In a few seconds Robbie opened the door and invited them in.

ROBBIE SHAPIRO

Hey guys, what are we doing today?

ANDRE HARRIS

Well, we are going to get you ready for The Reaping. Then we are going to the Justice Building. Now lets get started. Go and take a shower.

ROBBIE SHAPIRO

Okay, I will be back in 5 minutes.

Robbie walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Andre picked out a plain white tee and a grey hoodie, and Beck picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans and black dress shoes. When they finished laying out the outfit Robbie came in the room in the same outfit he was wearing when he left the room. Andre handed him the tee and hoodie. Robbie put on the shirt and put the hoodie on. Beck then handed him the skinny jeans and dress shoes. Robbie went into the bathroom to put on the jeans and shoes. When he came out he had done his hair and put on his glasses with black diamonds in various places. Andre and Beck were making him waffles with maple syrup, blueberries and whipped cream. When Beck and Andre finished they served Robbie his breakfast and waited for him to finish. A few minutes later the waffles were gone and they were ready to go to The Justice Building.

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated I have had the document ready for awhile I just haven't gotten around to uploading it. So I'm very sorry about that. Did you like how I incorporated the industry of the district into what they are wearing? The next chapter is going to be the reaping. Some district's tributes don't cross paths until the Reaping so there will be two chapter introduction for them, and others will only have one. This was kinda short I don't know why so sorry about that. I kind of rushed this a little bit because I have to go to church with my grandparents anyway have to go bye!

Question of the day: How fast can you write?

Back into my teacup!


	3. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: Hello everyone it's Madness. did you like the last chapter? I'm back in school so I'm going to be busy with school and everything, but my teacher doesn't give out very much homework! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When the girls finally reached the Justice Building they were early. They waited to get their fingers pricked, and met up with their other friends before The Reaping started Beck, Jade's boyfriend, Robbie, Cat's crush, and Andre, Tori's best guy friend. "Hey Andre, nice tie," Tori complimented. "Hi Tori, thanks girl." Andre said. "Hey babe, how's my Jade?" He asked flirtatiously. Jade pecks him on the lips and hugs him. "Hello Beck, she is wondering if you like her outfit," She asked mysteriously. "I think you look hot in that dress," He said starting to make out with her almost swallowing each other like always. " Hey Robbie," Cat said staring at him and smiling at him. Robbie was blushing and trying to hide his face. He was mentally screaming 'YES!' **(A/N: Took that a little too seriously did you Robbie? Haha) **Guys, the reaping is about to start. Jade, Cat, let's go!" Tori said pulling Jade and Cat to the 17 Year old girls area. They found a place to stand and waited for The Reaping to begin.

Erwin Sikowitz, the escort for district 1, walked up on stage. He had a styled light green wig on. He was wearing a sparkly lime suit, a white dress shirt, a sparkly lime green tie, and neon green dress shoes. He wore sparkly green eyeliner. Behind him came Cashmere, Gloss and Mayor Paris. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we get started we have a special treat from the capital," It wasn't really a treat it was the same video they play every year for the reaping.

"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child, this was the uprising that robbed our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother, until nothing remained, and then came the peace. Hard fought, sorely won, a people rose up from the ashes and an era was born, but freedom has a cost, and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation that we would never know this treason again, and so it was decreed that each year the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches would serve as a reminder of our genorosity and our forgivness. This is how we remember our past, this is how we safe guard our future." The video ended.

"I never get tired of that," Erwin said with a wide smile. "Now it's time to pick our tributes for the 78th annual Hunger Games. As usual ladies first!" Erwin walked over to the bowl full of names, and picked one of the names at the very bottom. He walked back to the microphone, and unfolded it. "Catrina Valentine!" Erwin cheered. Tori stopped breathing. She couldn't let her insane red-headed friend in the Hunger Games. The truth is Cat never wanted to be in the Hunger Games, she never saw the point of killing one another. She just didn't want to be teased. So Tori did the unthinkable. That wasn't the only reason though even if Cat did want to enter the Hunger Games she knew the chances of coming out are very slim, and Tori would rather die then watch her friend die. **(A/N: So cliche I know, but this is the first reaping they get better, promise!) **

"I volunteer!" Tori screamed. "Tori, what are you doing?" Tori walked up on stage and stood next to Erwin. "It seems we have a volunteer, what's your name?" Erwin asked warmly. "Victoria Vega," She said shyly. Erwin smiled a wide smile and cheerfully said "Let's give a warm round of applause for our volunteer. Now, for the boys." Erwin walked over to the bowl and picked one at the top. He walked back to the microphone and unfolded the paper. "Andre Harris," He said loud and clear. Andre froze. He walked up on stage with a frown on his face. He didn't want to go against Tori, the best career in all of district 1. He prayed that somebody would volunteer, but no one did. He guessed no one wanted to go up against Tori either. These last days are going to be hell he thought. "Lets give a warm round of applause for our tributes for the 78th annual Hunger Games!" Erwin said in excitement. People clapped weakly. Tori, Andre and Erwin into the Justice Building so people could say their goodbyes to them.

**A/N: Hey guys! If I took a long time this time it took me a little while to write this because instead of copying and pasting the part of the story the chapter is I just typed the story from Scripts Pro only because the time I copied and pasted it the whole story got deleted after I copied it so I had to paste it on and everything got messed up because it was originally a screen play and Scripts Pro is mean with copy and paste. Anyway, you probably don't care. How do you like it so far this time my requirement for the story is one review because seriously I feel like none of you like my story. I get that you don't want to take the time to review you just want to read, and just go on with your life so now in order to read you need to review. Please pretty please. Oh and I usually don't say stuff like hell in writing I just thought it fit the situation and it probably won't happen again. You still probably don't care, but for the people that do I will explain. If you don't understand something about it review and if you don't people to see you can PM me too. Anyway wow I wrote a lot in the author's note. One last thing I'm in school so it's kind of hard to find the time to update this so I'm really sorry. I need to write a stupid speech and luckily not a whole lot of homework. I feel like I've said this before. Well, I guess you naughty readers who didn't read the author's note before can read important things again. I feel like I'm so socially awkward. Eh, whatever.**

**Question of the day: Do you read the author's notes? (I know stupid question right?)**

**Back into my teacup**


	4. Chapter 4 - District 2 Too much Drama

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been forever since I've updated, and I'm so sorry! I have been really busy and I totally forgot about the story, but you guys are lucky because this is my favorite chapter! If you don't remember, I am already at I think the District 6 or 7 Reaping because I started uploading it when I was already way ahead, and I'm just going to keep updating till you guys are caught up. So, enjoy the chapter**

Jo Keener was 14 years old. She was training to volunteer for the Hunger Games when she was 18. She planned to master a different weapon and way of hand to hand combat every year. She had already mastered knife throwing, boxing, sword fighting, karate, spear throwing, tae kwon doe, archery and Kung fu. She had been training since her 10th birthday. She was the fastest runner in district 2. She could also swim as if she was from district 4. She could barely wait for her 18th birthday. Jo's favorite tribute was Clove she had always admired her knife throwing skills. Both her and her training partner used custom built weapons so they would have an advantage in the games if they were at a loss of resources which wasn't likely. She only had one friend, her training partner, but she didn't care. Her only friend was also her crush, his name was Gabe Duncan. She would do anything for him.

When Jo woke up she put on her blue tank top, matching sweat pants and running shoes. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out a carton of milk. She opened the pantry, and took out a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. She opened a cabinet and took out a small bowl. She closed the fridge, pantry and cabinet as soon as she realized she forgot to close them. She poured some cereal into the bowl and then poured some milk into the bowl. Jo opened the silver ware drawer and took out a spoon. She closed the drawer, and put the spoon in the bowl. She put the cereal and milk away. Jo picked up her cereal, and sat at the dining room table. She ate her breakfast, and put the dirty dishes in the sink. Jo walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth.

She put her hair in a messy ponytail. Jo checked to see if her dad was awake. If he wasn't she would have to practice by herself. She checked the living room, the guest room, the back room and lastly his bedroom. He was passed out on his bed. Her dad didn't usually ever sleep in, but she decided not to wake him. She wondered if Gabe would be up at 6:30. Probably not. Jo really didn't want to train by herself, but she also really didn't want to be the reason why the whole Duncan household woke up at 6:30 A.M. She grabbed her phone, and put it in her pocket. Jo jogged out the door and started her morning jog to The Training Center.

Gabe Duncan was 14 years old. His family didn't train for the Hunger Games, but Gabe rebelled against that. His parents knew, and were fine with it, but worried. They didn't want to lose Gabe. Gabe had a training partner named Jo Keener. They decided on Jo's 10th birthday every year they'd learn a new weapon. Gabe excelled in sword fighting, knife throwing, spear throwing and archery. Jo was better than he was in knife throwing and archery, but he was better than she was at sword fighting and spear throwing. He had a small crush on Jo, but he wasn't sure if she liked him back so he never mentioned it.

When Gabe awoke it was 6:35. He usually didn't wake up until 7:00 So he was a little groggy. He put on a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and blue high tops. Gabe walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some bread. He put the bread in the toaster, and waited for it to toast. As soon as the toast came out he put some butter on it and put it on a plate. He started eating his buttery toast. When he finished, he walked into the bathroom, and brushed his hair and teeth. Gabe picked up his phone and called Jo. "Hello? Gabe? What are you doing up?" She answered. "I decided to wake up early this morning. Anyway want to walk to The Training Center with me?" He asked almost flirtatiously. "Sure, I'm almost to your house. Wait for me." Jo asked clearly stunned, but since Gabe is oblivious to everything he didn't notice. **(A/N: Why did I write that, and why is that the most hilarious thing in the world to me? I guess I'm just weird like that. By the way I write this with my iPad so if there is any misspelling PLEASE TELL ME! Oh, and only the kind of rich districts get cell phones if you are confused.) "**Okay, I will be outside my door." He replied not knowing what else to say. "K, I will be there in a few minutes." She said awkwardly. "Bye, Jo." He said going off into LaLa Land. **(A/N: What am I writing?) **"Bye, stupid." She said playfully.

Gabe hung up, and was disapointed that she used her old nickname for him. **(A/N: So many Author's Notes, but again oblivious to everything he wouldn't know playful if it hit him in the face. At least that's my version of him. Some things he can see, but he can't tell about the little things ironically that's usually the most important, Self: Shut up, you are boring the audience. Madness: I'm sorry!) **He shrugged it off, and went outside to wait for Jo. Within a few seconds he could see Jo sprinting to his doorstep. He smiled at how fast she could run. Who was he kidding? He was smiling at everything about her. She reached his doorstep and smiled at him. He was staring at her which was making her blush. "What?" She asked starting to worry if she looked horrible or repulsive. "Huh?" He asked snapped out of his daze. "Why are you staring at me, Gabe?" She asked growing impatient. "Oh, um, I, uh, No reason." Gabe said stupidly. "Oh yeah, I'm going to believe that. What's going on Gabe?" Jo asked with a tint of aggravation. "Nothing, I just was waiting for you to start our walk." He said trying to play it cool. "Oh, okay, I can live with that for now, but I will find out what you're hiding from me." She said intimidatingly.

Ugh what if he wasn't hiding hiding anything... gosh I'm so stupid, she thought. She didn't want to keep him waiting so she grabbed his hand and started running to the Training Center. He wasn't nearly as fast she was so he was struggling to keep up so she started to slow down to a walking pace, but she didn't let go of his hand. It almost felt right in hers. He liked it so he didn't question it. They walked past a group of popular girls that like to flirt with Gabe because they know it annoys Jo. They tried to get Gabe's attention, but Gabe ignored them. He kept walking with Jo. "I hate them. Always trying to flirt with you." Jo said annoyed. "Is someone jealous? Does Jo like me?" Gabe said pushing it way too much. "Me? Jealous? And liking you? What planet do you come from?" She jabbed with a disgusted face. "Then why have you been holding my hand this whole time?" He said rudely and failing to be witty like her. She looked down at their hands, and she let go. She started running again to get away from him and annoy him. He started running after her and yelling for her to slow down. She didn't listen, and kept running. He started sprinting towards her, and got right behind her. Before she could speed up he grabbed her arm.

**WARNING: MAJORLY UNNECESSARY DRAMA AHEAD**

"Jo. Stop. Running. Before. I. Pass. Out." He said panting. She came to a complete stop, and turned around. She had her mad face on. "Why? So you can start accusing me of liking you again!" She yelled over dramatically. "I was joking. But I know you were jealous." He said with a sly grin. "I was not jealous! I was mad that they distract you from training with me." She said as a matter of factly. "That's called jealousy, Jo." He said patting her shoulder and trying to keep a straight face. "Oh, that's what you thought I was jealous about. I thought you meant something different." She said instantly regretting it. "What'd you think I meant?" He asked OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING. "It's nothing important so lets get walking!" She said nervously thanking President Snow that he was so clueless. They started jogging because it was now 7:00 and the reaping started at 11:00. So if they hurried they would have one hour for each weapon, and that doesn't even include Jo's hand to hand combat. With that schedule they would be late for the reaping so they would have to skip practicing two weapons.

**WARNING: MAJORLY UNNECESSARY DRAMA ENDED**

They finally got to The Training Center at 7:05. They rushed in and Jo started practicing archery. She never misses so practicing is almost pointless. She only does it to keep her at the never missing level. Gabe started practicing sword fighting. Before they knew it it was 8:00. So, Jo switched to knife throwing, and Gabe switched to spear throwing. Neither of them ever missed so if they were in the Hunger Games they'd win for sure. For those of you who don't live in Panem ever since the 74th Hunger Games two people could win as long as they were from the same district. Another hour went by and it was 9:00. Jo and Gabe started jogging out of The Training Center, and set out for home.

The walk back to Gabe's house was uneventful. Jo and Gabe walked on to Gabe's front porch. "See you at The Reaping Gabe." Jo said shyly. "One more thing before you leave." He said a smile appearing on his lips. "What is i-" Jo was interrupted by Gabe's lips on hers. She certainly wasn't expecting it, but once her brain processed what was going on she put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist. Teddy and PJ, Gabe's older siblings, were watching them through the window, and celebrating. They'd always thought Jo and Gabe were perfect for eachother. When Jo was about to pull away due to lack of oxygen PJ and Teddy ran away from the window. Jo and Gabe were blushing. Jo was a little pink meanwhile Gabe was a cherry tomato. "See you at The Reaping stupid." She said thinking that her crush on him was obvious. "Why do you always call me that?" He asked stupidly. "If you havent figured it out yet you really are stupid." She replied mysteriously. ******(A/N:Oh my gosh this paragraph totally reminded me of How To Be A Heart Breaker by Marina and the Diamonds! If you have never heard that song you need to listen to it, NOW! I'm going to save the rest of my author's notes til the end.)** She started running back to her house leaving him in shock because he had just figured it out.

He walked into his house grinning from ear to ear. He walked into his room he shared with PJ, and started picking out his Reaping clothes. "So, do you have a new girlfriend or what?" PJ asked excitedly. "She's not my girlfriend." Gabe retorted clearly annoyed by his question. "Then why did you kiss her?" he asked clearly not getting the hint to stop. "You spied on us?! Why?" Gabe yelled outraged. "Gabe, when Toby comes home with a girl you will understand." PJ said wisely Toby was Gabe's baby brother. He also had a little sister named Charlie, short for Charlotte. Gabe shrugged off the fact his big brother spied on his first kiss. He went back to picking out his reaping clothes. He decided what he was wearing was good enough. He picked up his phone and started texting Jake, his only friend besides Jo. "Hey Jake! Guess what I just did." "What did you just do?" Jake texted trying to be smart. "I kissed Jo, and she kissed back so obviously she likes me." Gabe texted cockily. "The only thing that would make this more awesome would be if you guys started going out. When's that happening?" Jake teased. "Probably later today because that's when I'm asking her out." Gabe texted excitedly. "Awesome! See you at The Reaping. Happy Hunger Games." "And may the odds be ever in your favor." Gabe texted thinking about that stupid capitol accent.

Jo couldn't believe Gabe just kissed her moments ago, and that she pretty much admitted her feelings for him. She could still feel the kiss on her lips. Jo wanted to look extra special for Gabe now. She ran to her room, and started looking through her closet for the few dresses she owned. She found the dress she wore to her first reaping with Gabe. Jo decided to put that on because he was all over her that day. The dress had a pinkish purple skirt and black top. She put on some black heels, and went into the bathroom to curl her hair. Jo couldn't wait for Gabe to see her. She may be aggressive and a tomboy, but she likes to dress up too.

When she was finished getting ready it was 10:00 so she had 30 minutes to text Gabe, but first she had to check if her dad was awake yet. She walked into her dad's room, and he wasn't there. She didn't investigate where he was because she wanted to text Gabe. "Hey Gabe! You ready for The Reaping?" "Yep, and I know why you call me stupid." "Why do I call you stupid then?" "You have a crush on me." "What? Me? Have a crush on you? Haven't we already had this discussion?" "Just admit it. You ❤ me" "Don't flatter yourself." "We're still walking together right?" "Yup. ❤❤❤ ya as a friend. -_- " "Ya right..."

Jo ran out the door to meet up with Gabe. This was going to be a long walk.

** CAUTION: MORE UNNECESSARY DRAMA AHEAD**

Gabe was waiting for Jo when Taylor Flint started flirting with him. "Hey Gabe, looking hot today." She said flirtatiously. "What do you want Taylor?" Gabe asked with heavy annoyance in his voice. "You Gabe, thats what I want." Taylor said creepily. **(A/N: Wow what a slat, [Haha instead of saying bad words I say words that are close I read that and laugh at myself] I swear I want to just end every sentence that comes out of her imaginary mouth with she said Slattily)** "Taylor, either go away by yourself or in an ambulance, either way works for me," Gabe threatened. "You couldn't hurt me, and you know it." She said like a tramp. "True, but my girlfriend could." He lied. "You don't have a girlfriend." She said rudely. "Oh, yes I do. Here she comes now." He said stupidly. Gabe pointed to Jo, and Taylor pecked him on the lips and skipped away. Oh boy, Jo is going to be mad, he thought. Jo started stomping towards him with what he could've sworn were tears in her eyes, but he knew Jo doesn't cry for anybody. Not even him. "What was that? Do you have a new girlfriend." She yelled raging. What NEW girlfriend I didn't even have an old girlfriend." Gabe said confused. "Why do you think I kissed you back hmm?" She screamed in rage and agitation. "Oh, so you do like me? You said you didn't so you lied to me." He said raising his voice. "Ugh boys are so stupid. When a girl says she doesn't like you it means she does! Idiot!" She screamed. "I'm confused. Do you like me or not?" He asked confused.

**CAUTION: MORE UNNECESSARY DRAMA ENDS HERE**

She was getting tired of explaining things to him so she grabbed the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips on his. He put his arms around her waist, and she got her fingers tangled in his brown hair. Of course PJ and Teddy were spying on them again. They were doing a victory dance because they told Taylor to start hitting on Gabe. They knew Jo would get jealous, and accidently admit her feelings for Gabe. They never thought she'd do it like this. That was a bonus. They hid again because Gabe and Jo were starting to pull away. "Does that explain everything to you?" She asked in a normal voice again. "Yep, pretty much." He said smiling. "So, will you go out with me?" "What do you think, Stupid?" She asked giggling. "I'll take that as a yes." He said charmingly

They started walking to The Justice Building hand in hand. They walked past the girls that always try to flirt with Gabe. Jo was about to lunge on them, but to show her that he only has eyes for her he grabbed her face and kissed her right in front of Jo's enemies. They stared at Jo and Gabe with their jaws dropped. When the couple pulled away Jo smiled at him, and they started walking again. They were still holding hands, and Jo put her head on Gabe's shoulder. They walked the rest of the way to The Justice Building uninterrupted.

**A/N: Since there were so many Author's Notes all I have to say is DAWWWWWW! I love this chapter soooooo much it's so cute! Anyway, I'm so grateful for the readers that stuck with me when I took a 50 million year break. Also, I'm going to try a schedule for this story so updates will be MUCH quicker. I love you guys so much! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - District 2 Love & Sacrifice

**A/N: Hey guys! I have figured out a schedule and all my parts will be uploaded on Thursdays and Mondays! Oh my gosh, it's Halloween! For your treat I will be uploading two chapters today! Anyway, I love Halloween so much I have my costumes picked out for the next four years! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

The couple finally arrived at The Justice Building just in time. They waited in line to get their fingers pricked, and were forced to split up. Jo walked to the 14 year old girls' area, and Gabe walked to the 14 boys' area. They watched Debbie Dooley, the district 2 escort, walk on stage with an obnoxiously bright yellow peplum dress with matching 9" heels and a matching bow hat. She wore banana yellow lipstick and eyeshadow with light yellow eyeliner. Behind her came Enobaria, Brutis, and Mayor Bob. **(A/N: Not Bob as in Gabe's dad Bob as in Bob the Builder! Get it Masonry, Bob the Builder? Sorry, bad joke, but all of my mayors are like this I remember district 1's is Paris as in Paris Hilton because it's the luxury district, but yeah I'm done now.)**

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Before we get started we have a special treat from the capital." Debbie said in her annoyingly peppy voice and accent. The 'treat' wasn't anything special it was the same video they show all the districts every year. Jo and Gabe looked at each other, and Jo pretended to fall asleep. This made him laugh. They both found Debbie very annoying, so Gabe decided to imitate her facial expressions. Jo giggled. The video ended, and their attention went back to Debbie. "Now, the time has come to pick our tributes for The 78th Hunger Games. Ladies first." Debbie squealed and smiled like an idiot. She is always trying to be like the district 12 escort Effie Trinket. Debbie pranced over to the bowl full of girl's names. She picked out a name at the very top. She walked back to the microphone and read the name on the paper. "Teddy Duncan." She practically yelled because Jo could've sworn that district 12 could hear what she said. Jo looked from PJ to Teddy to Mr. and Mrs. Duncan to Gabe. She couldn't let his sister die so, she did something she wasn't ready for. "I volunteer as tribute!" Jo shrieked with passion.

"Looks like we have a volunteer. Come on up dear." Debby said warmly. Jo walked up to the stage. Gabe was frozen he couldn't believe his training partner had just volunteered without consulting him. They were supposed to go into The Games together. He mouthed to Jo. "What are you doing?" "I'm sorry." Jo mouthed back. "What is your name, dear?" Debbie asked with fake sincerity. "Josephine Keener," Jo snapped harshly. She wasn't putting up with someone who is 100% plastic surgery, Makeup and being fake "Well, let's give a warm round of applause to our volunteer!" Debbie said peppily again. People clapped, but the Duncan family touched three fingers to their lips and held them up. They could never repay her.

"Now, for the boys." Debbie said awkwardly. She walked over to the bowl full of boy's names. She picked one at the top again. She walked back to the microphone and read the name. "Rodney Dabney II!" Debbie cheered. "I volunteer!" Gabe exclaimed before anyone could process who got picked. Jo looked at Gabe with widened eyes. She shook her head. He nodded his. He walked up to the stage. "Another volunteer! What's your name?" Debbie said with more pep. "Gabriel Duncan." He said flatly. "I bet my hat that was your sister called earlier. Wasn't it?" Debbie said recycling yet another Effie Trinket phrase. "Yes, yes it was." He said a little bit more enthusiasm.

"Go on you two shake hands." Debbie said pushing them towards each other. Jo didn't want to shake hands she wanted to leap into his arms and feel safe, but they wouldn't let her do that. She didn't care she still didn't shake hands with him. Instead she hugged him. Gabe hugged her back. He could tell she wanted to stay there forever, but she had to let go so she did. So did he. They walked into The Justice Building so people could say their goodbyes to them.

**A/N: Really corny I know, but the next one is filled with drama and it's really long. I think. So, yeah stay tuned for the next chapter! I think I'm going to put Introductions and Reapings together too so the chapters will be longer and everything will run so much faster. Oh and I know what to call you readers... Teacups! What do you think? Tell me in a review! Bye, Teacups!**


	6. Chapter 6 - We need a Fitch Stick

**A/N: Hey guys! I was supposed to upload this and the last chapter yesterday for my favorite day ever, Halloween, but I went to my friend's house and forgot my iPad so, on Monday there will be 2 chapters again. Again, thank you so much for reading my story I look at how many people read every two days. So, enjoy the chapter of iCarly. Oh, and district 4 is a career district it just doesn't want to be in the Hunger Games.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON't OWN ANYTHING. IF I DID SAM AND FREDDIE WOULD HAVE STAYED TOGETHER AND MADGE WOULD HAVE LIVED.**

Sam Puckett was 18 years old. This was her last year of eligibility for The Hunger Games. Even though she was aggressive, violent and mean she never wanted to be in The Hunger Games. She was good with knives only because she needed to use one to cut her meat. She was happy that she came from an outlying district so she wouldn't have to be pressured to train for The Hunger Games. Sam was very lazy, and couldn't be bothered to train for anything. Except maybe an eating contest.

Sam woke up on Carly's couch. She got off the couch, and walked over to the fridge. She opened it, and took out a fatcake and a root beer. She walked back to the couch, and opened her root beer. She took a bite into her fatcake, and took a swig of root beer. When she finished her fatcake she grabbed her root beer, and went upstairs to Carly's room. She saw Carly at her vanity, and sat down on one of her bean bags. "Hey, Carls. Ready for The Reaping?" Sam asked grinning. "Yeah, ready for it to be over. Sam, what if one of us gets picked?" Carly asked negatively with a frown on her pretty face. "Don't think like that, Carly. We'll be fine." Sam said reassuringly. "How do you know? Anyone could be picked." Carly persisted pessimistically. "Hey, is Benson coming before The Reaping?" Sam asked trying her best to change the subject.

Sam couldn't help, but blush a little bit at the mention of Freddie Benson. Sure, she made fun of him and sometimes caused him injury, but they had went out once. She had never really gotten over him. "He should be. Why? Does someone want to see Freddie?" Carly teased playfully. "Gross! No! I just want to insult somebody." Sam shouted throwing a purple pillow at Carly's face. "Sure, Sam, Sure. How's your mom?" Carly teased snootily. Carly didn't really care she just didn't want to hear Sam yelling at her for the millionth time. **(A/N: Sorry Carly lovers to me she's really pushy and she just got in the way of Seddie so, don't be mad it's only for one chapter.) "**That's the reason why I have been staying over so much. She's at The Capital." Sam said with. A very serious tone. "Why? What did she do? What happened?" Carly asked with concern that was half real. "Carly, she's an Avox. She slapped a peacekeeper." Sam said even more serious picking up her fake sincerity. "I'm so sorry, Sam. You can stay here as long as you like." Carly said with real sincerity this time. "Thanks, Carls. It's not like it wasn't ever going to happen." Sam said playfully. "Well, lets get ready for The Reaping. When Freddie gets here he'll be all ready." Carly said trying to change the subject. "Okay, first things first a shower," Sam said with a look of disgust.

Sam walked down the stairs, and into the downstairs bathroom. Meanwhile, Carly went into the bathroom in her room. Sam and Carly both took their showers. Sam's hair now smelled like cinnamon and Carly's hair smelled like apples. Sam walked back up the stairs, and into Carly's room. They were both in the outfits they went into the bathroom wearing. Sam sat down in the same chair she was sitting in. Carly was brushing and blowdrying her hair.

By the time her hair was dry Sam had already fallen asleep. Carly kept brushing her hair until all the tangles were history. She plugged in her curling iron, and waited for it to heat up. While she waited she started texting Freddie. _'Hey, Freddie! When are you coming over?' 'Hey Carly! When do you want me to come? Is Sam there?' 'Yes, she is, and I think we'd both prefer when we are ready for The Reaping.' 'When might that be? I can't read your mind you know.' 'I know. I'll text you when we're ready. My curling iron is ready got to go. Bye!' 'Later, seniorita!' _Carly put away her phone, and started curling her hair.

When she finished curling she threw a pillow at Sam, who was snoring to her heart's content. Sam jumped, and sprang into a squat ready to pounce on whoever threw that pillow at her. "Relax, Sam, it's just me." Carly said calmly. "Carly! You know I hate being woken up." Sam yelled angrily. "Well, you were snoring louder than a megaphone." Carly whined like a 6 year-old. **(A/N: No offense 6 year-olds) **Sam shut up, and started observing Carly's styling. Sam never really cared what her hair looked like so the most she ever did with it was brush it. She had no experience whatsoever in styling. So she had to watch and learn. Too bad for Sam though because she was watching, but not learning. I'll just have Carly do my hair, she thought. She looked at her phone. 1 new text, it read. She tapped the view button. It was from Demi. Demi is Sam's other best friend. She is Sam's singing best friend meanwhile Carly is Sam's everything else best friend. You see Carly is the worst singer Sam had ever heard. Demi liked to write songs sometimes about things going on in Sam's life or hers.

_'I wrote a new song about you and Freddie.' _Demi knew everything about Sam. She knows even more than Carly. For example Demi knows Sam still likes Freddie, and Carly doesn't. _'What's it called? Are you going to show it to me?_'_ 'Yes. After the reaping. At one point promise me you'll sing it to him. Cuz if you won't I will.' 'Fine. But you need to tell me what it's called.' 'It's called Heart Attack. BTW you need to paint your nails, wear high heels and wear perfume for the reaping.' 'Why? What are you going to do?' 'Nothing. It just goes with the song.'_ _'Why do I have to match the song?' 'Do you want to get it over with now or later?' 'I guess now. I have to go now though. Bye!' 'Later! Sam put away her phone.' _She noticed Carly was all ready for The Reaping. She was already in her dress and everything. She was wearing a strapless red dress, and black boots. She had her hair on her left shoulder.

Sam walked over to the vanity, and took out the nail polish. Carly did a double take. "Sam? Are you taking out nail polish?" Carly asked in shock. "Yeah. Why?" Sam said flatly. "Whenever I offer to do your nails you always say no." Carly nagged putting her hands on her hips. "Was Freddie around every time?" Sam asked trying to grasp an explanation. "Yeah, so?" Carly asked clearly lost. "That is where you went wrong. If Freddie sees me acting like a girl he won't be afraid of me anymore." Sam said trying to make it sound like the most obvious thong in the world. "Oh, come on Sam we both know that's not true. Freddie will always be scared to death of you." Carly countered rolling her eyes. "Good point. Will you help me though because I have no idea how to do this." Sam asked politely. "Sure." Carly said slightly weirded out by how nice Sam was being. "Thanks Carls." Sam said relieved. "What color do you want your nails to be?" Carly asked excitedly. "How about light blue." Sam said randomly.

Carly started painting her nails. After about 5 minutes she was done with Sam's nails. When they were dry Sam started brushing her hair. She put on her blue dress and matching high heels. She put on a random perfume she found on the beauty table. Carly looked at her confusedly, but she decided to forget it, and text Freddie to come over. Sam decided to start texting Demi. '_Hey, Dem! I painted my nails and I'm wearing heels and perfume. Happy now?' 'Yes, yes I am. Can't wait to show you the song!' 'Not that I think this will happen, but what do we do if one of us gets picked?' 'If either of us get picked that girl will have to sing that song at the interview.' 'Kk. Got to go Freddie just got here. See you after the reaping.' 'Bye, Sam! Love you! Don't volunteer. Haha'_Sam looked up from her phone. There was Freddie in a plain white tee shirt and black skinny jeans. Both Sam AND Carly thought he looked hot. Sam is not the only one who likes Freddie. Carly was competition, and Sam was about to find that out.

"Hey, Freddie. Looking good today." Carly flirted. "Thank you Carly. So do you. At least somebody can appreciate me." Freddie said rudely. "Don't start Benson." Sam retorted. Sam and Freddie glared at each other. Then Sam stopped and thought about Carly flirting with Freddie. She couldn't, Sam thought. She started texting Demi again because the people around her obviously didn't want to talk to her, but Demi always does. Sam sometimes even thinks Demi is a better friend then Carly. This is one of those times._ 'Hey Demi you won't believe what just happened.' 'Freddie kissed you? Wait I know, you found Canadian Fatcakes!' __'Nope, Carly FLIRTED with Freddie.' __'She did WHAT? That's it I'm taking you to The Reaping. I won't stand for this.' __'It's okay you don't have to.' __'Yes I do. I'm not letting Carly get away with this.' __'Be careful. See you soon.' _

Sam put away her phone, and started walking to the refrigerator. She took out leftover spaghetti tacos, and started eating. Freddie looked at her confused. "Didn't you have breakfast?" Freddie asked her concerned "Yeah, so? That doesn't mean I can't eat spaghetti tacos while you guys are blabbing away. Why do you even care?" Sam asked with a weirded out expression. Freddie shut up and blushed a little. Sam heard her fist breaking the taco shell. She looked down at her spaghetti taco and it was breaking. She ate it quickly before it fell apart. Freddie and Carly started talking again so she'll definitely have enough time to wait for Demi. Sam decided to play Bounce 'n' Mouse on her phone.

In a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Sam sprang to the door. "Who could that be?" Carly asked fake scared tone. Sam opened the door and Demi was in the door way. Demi looked a lot like an old singer named Demi Lovato. She was dressed in a black dress with a black mini jacket, and she was holding her guitar. She was wearing peach lip gloss and black eyeliner. Sam shook her head because she knew Demi would hit Carly with it. She smiled. "Hey, Demi! What's up? Ready?" Sam said with a warm smile. "Hi Sam. We'll leave in a second." Demi says calmly walking toward Carly. Sam closes up any ways she can get in through the door. "Don't even think about it, Dem." Sam said to her with a don't do it look. "Oh, I'm thinking about it." Demi said trying to jump over Sam and not making it over her shoulder. "What's going on here, Sam? Who is this?" Carly half nagged half asked annoyed. "I'm going to The Reaping with Demi. This is Demi." Sam said plainly.

Demi waved at Carly with a smile. Carly glared at her. Sam took Demi's arm, and started to walk out the door. Carly grabbed Sam's arm, and tried to pull her into a corner. Demi charged towards her guitar in hand. Then Sam pulled away from Carly's death grip and grabbed Demi's hand so she didn't do anything to get her into trouble. They ran all the way to The Justice Building.

Lots of people were already at The Justice Building proving how late she would've been with Carly and Freddie. Demi and Sam walked over to the finger prick station. When they were done they went to the 18 year old girl section to wait for Francine Briggs, the escort for district 3, and the mentors, Beetee and Wiress. Sam's phone started vibrating because she just got two new texts. One from Carly and one from Demi who was standing next to her. She checked Carly's first so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of a girl later. _'What was that Sam? You said we were going to The Reaping together! Why did you ask that goth girl? You have some explaining to do.' __'I don't have to explain myself. I'll do what I want when I want to. By the way she isn't goth, and she has name, Demi.' 'Not if you want to stay in my house. I don't care what her name is I don't want you hanging out with her.' __'Fine, you're going to regret this. Oh, and your acting like Freddie's mom.' _'How dare you! Don't even think about coming to my house begging for my help because you aren't getting any.' Sam turned off her phone because she saw Francine walking on stage. If she saw her phone she would take it. Beetee, Wiress, and Mayor Jobs walked on stage behind her. She was wearing a bright and sparkly purple pant suit with matching pointy toed heels. She had no wrinkles, but you could tell she was kinda old, and she had bright red hair.

"Good morning everyone. Let's just get on with it. Shall we?" Francine said in her cruel voice "First, this video from the capital." When Francine turned to watch the screen Sam checked what Demi said in her text. A few other people took out their phones too. It is the technology district after all. The text was a recording of Demi singing. _'This is the song. The lyrics are below.' __'I will look at it later. What do you think of Ms. Briggs' outfit?' 'Hideous.' _Sam giggled quietly. She put away her phone because the video was ending, and Francine would be looking back soon. 'Why were we texting each other when we are standing right next to each other?' Sam thought. 'Eh, it's not like it hurts anybody,'

"Now, it's time to choose our tributes for the 78th Hunger Games." Francine said smiling. She smiled as if she enjoyed choosing who would die every year. Francine walked over to the girl's name bowl, and put her hand in. She picked one at the very bottom, and walked back to the microphone. "Samantha Puckett." Francine said loudly. Sam looked around just in case she was imagining things. Nobody stepped forward. Just what she was afraid of. "Where are you, Samantha?" Francine asked in a nice voice. Sam walked up to the stage. Once she got there she looked at Demi and Carly. Carly was glaring daggers at her, and smiling while Demi looked like she was going to cry, and also looked very pale.

"Now, to the boys." Francine said with an excited smile. She walked to the boys' name bowl, and put her hand in. She picked one from the top, and went back to the microphone. "Fredward Benson." She said with too much enthusiasm. Freddie slowly walked onto the stage. All of the sudden Carly's expression turned into horror. Demi's jaws dropped. While, Sam just tried to keep her facial expression stiff with a hint of a smirk. "Just shake hands already." Francine said obviously wanting this Reaping over with. Sam squeezed his hand hard enough for him to feel pain, but he didn't flinch. They walked into the Justice Building to wait for people to say goodbye to them.

**A/N: Oh my gosh I'm late again I was supposed to finish this yesterday so it would be only one day late, but I ran out of time and I'm so sorry. Again, two chapter on Monday! Plus, Oh my goodness there is so much drama in these last two chapters, but the next one is kind of a sob story. Some, are depressing and others are really action packed. Most of these tributes are going for the Star-Crossed Lovers so keep an eye out for those, others are easier to spot then others so I hope you enjoy the next to chapters on Monday! Bye, Teacups!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Depressing Sob Story

**A/N: I told you I'd be on time this time. So, you guys are catching up to where present me is writing so when we get to district 7 updates will take a little longer because these past chapters were written before I even posted the first chapter, but you guys have 3 more districts to go before you catch up, and I will be writing new stuff in that amount of time. So, the next chapters are kind of sob stories because we are getting to the poorer districts. Anyway, enjoy!**

Olive Doyle was 14 years old. This was her second reaping. Her name was in the bowl three times such a slim chance, but so much risk. She didn't worry because she knew there 5,642 slips of hope. She knew this because she knew everyone in district 4. It can't be me Olive thought. There is more chance to finding a needle in a haystack than to pick my name. Plus, there is no way I'm volunteering. Olive was very knowledgable so she knew how to use a small variety of weapons. The only problem was she has never tried to so who knows if she can even hit a target. Everyday until yesterday this year she didn't worry about training because she had so much confidence that she wouldn't be picked. Now, she isn't doing so great.

Olive put out a floral layered dress with red flats. She put on a pearl necklace she found while diving. When she brushed her hair and did all the necessary morning things she put on a pink floral bikini. She went out to her favorite diving spot and starting diving for shells and treasures. When she was done diving she had found 3 shells and a pearl. She finished at 10:00 1 hour till The Reaping. She ran home and changed in to her Reaping clothes. Before she left she curled her hair. She went to the consignment store and put all of her findings while diving up for consignment. When she finished Olive went to The Reaping.

As soon as Olive got to the Justice Building she met up with her crush, Fletcher, and his girlfriend, Chyna, she is also Olive's best friend. Every now and then she feels bad that she has a crush on her best friend's boyfriend, but then she remembers that Chyna knew she had a crush on him before they were going out. Ever since then they have been less best friends and more frenemies. She thinks she's all that because she's the mayor's Niece. It was too late for her now Fletcher was already in love with Chyna.

Chyna was wearing a short grey strapless dress with a shell necklace and grey heels. Fletcher was wearing a grey and black gingham coat with skinny jeans and black shoes. They all got there fingers pricked and split up to go to the 14 year old girls and boys area. Then Susan Skidmore, Francine Briggs' twin sister, walked onto the stage. Susan was wearing a bright turquoise long evening gown with matching heels. She had no wrinkles just like Francine. She had heavy blue eyeshadow and lip stick. She also had purple tinted skin really long aqua eye lashes and a bright blue wig. Finnick Odair, Mags, the mentors for district 4, and Mayor Phelps walked up on stage behind her. Annie Cresta walked up on stage next to Finnick she would be a mentor if she hadn't gone nuts in her Hunger Games.

"Hello district 4! As you know I have come here today to pick our tributes for the 78th Hunger Games. Before we get started I have a very special video for you all!" Susan said joyfully. The other districts were lucky that they didn't have her as an escort because she is only nice and enthusiastic toward career districts. To all the other ones she was horribly mean and rude. Olive was standing by Chyna and Fletcher was standing by Angus, his best friend. Chyna was making flirty faces at Fletcher just to annoy Olive. Olive doesn't even know what she did to make Chyna hate her so much. "Okay! It's time to pick our tributes for the 78th annual Hunger Games! As always ladies first!" Susan said with a bright walked over to the bowl full of the 5,642 girls names. She swished her hand through it and picked a name from the middle.

She walked back to the microphone and read the name aloud. "Olive Doyle!" Olive pretended that her name wasn't called. "Where are you Olive? Don't be shy." Susan said warmly. "Here she is Ms. Skidmore!" Chyna yelled obnoxiously. Olive glared at her, and Susan smiled at Chyna. Olive walked up on the stage. She stood still. All of the sudden her feet looked very interesting.

"Now it's time to pick the boy tribute! How exciting!" Susan shouted in glee. She walked of to the other bowl with 6,481 boys' names in it. "Fletcher Quimby!" She said excitedly. Olive's head sprang up lightning fast. Fletcher walked to the stage. Olive looked at Chyna who had a look of horror on her face. She tried to keep her cool because she knew that it would be broadcasted all over Panem. "Go on, shake hands." Francine pushed annoyingly.

Olive and Fletcher shook hands. "Let's give a warm round of a applause for our tributes for the 78th annual Hunger Games" Susan said excitedly. Susan, Olive, and Fletcher went inside the Justice Building to wait for people to say goodbye to them.

** A/N: Are you getting the mayor's names? I don't know. Well, if you don't get them I will explain them in the Author's Notes. District 1: Paris Hilton - Luxury District 2: Bob the Builder - Masonry District 3: Steve Jobs - Technology District 4 - Michael Phelps - Swimming/Fishing Okay, do you get my not funny jokes? Good. Anyway, Hope you liked it. If you did be sure to leave a review. It really fuels me to write more. If you have some criticism tell me in a PM or a review! Bye, Teacups.**


	8. Chapter 8 - GET OFF THE COUCH!

**A/N: Okay, I promise that this the last double chapter maybe ever. All I know is that updates will be a lot slower after the next chapter. So, as soon as the next chapter is up. The new schedule will be in the Author's Note. This chapter is REALLY short and (to me) it's REALLY cheesy, but all of my chapters are REALLY cheesy.**

Alex Russo was laying on Mason Greyback's chest. They were both 18 and worried about being picked for the Hunger Games. They didn't know what to say to eachother so they were just going to stay together until they had to get ready and go to the reaping. The only people she let even talk to her was her brothers, Justin and Max. A part of Alex had broken when her best friend, Harper, died in the Hunger Games 3 years ago. If Mason ever went in her whole heart would be in a million pieces.

Her brothers had almost the same luck as Alex with people that they were close to, but worse. Justin's first girlfriend, Miranda Hampson, went into the Hunger Games and died 5 years ago. A crush of his, Millie, who used to work at the bakery his parents own moved to district 4 and died in the next Hunger Games. Isabella, a girl he used to date, was turned into an avox and brought to the Capitol because she "stole" bread that Justin gave to her after the Hunger Games that killed Millie and Miranda. Kari Lansdorf, his old crush, went out into the woods and never came back before The Reaping of the 73rd Hunger Games. Max's old tutor, an old crush, traveled around the districts to tutor people. On a visit to district 10 he met London Tipton and liked her only to never see her again. Rosie, his ex girlfriend broke up with him right before she went into the Hunger Games 2 years ago. Last, but not least, the love of his life, Juliet van Heusen no one seems to know what happened to Juliet one day she just disappeared. Justin still thinks Juliet is alive, but the odds are very slim.

Max had a crush on Gigi Hollingsworth, but she was too old for him and hates Alex. Jeanette Brocoletti was a girl who he went out with once and he made a fool of himself so she never even made eye contact with him again. Nancy Lukey went out with him before she got transferred to district 1. Lisa Cucuy had a crush on him before she met Mason and starting flirting with him. Last, Talia Robinson, his current girlfriend, they are in love and their favorite activity is writing their names in a heart with icing.

"Mason, can I ask you something?" Alex asked, her voice soft. "What is it, love?" Mason asked kissing her temple. "Promise me no matter what you won't volunteer. No matter who gets called." Alex commanded plainly. "I promise." Mason said grinning. Mason kissed her on the forehead, and held her closer.

Before they knew it, it was 9:00, time to get ready for the Reaping! Alex and Mason split up and picked out their reaping clothes. Alex picked a blue sleeveless layered dress, with a butterfly necklace and silver heels. She curled her long black hair and kept it down. Mason put on a white dress shirt, black tie, grey jacket, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He wore his hair the way he usually wears it. When they were done getting ready they came back together. No one was going to seperate them from now on. They started walking to the Justice Building really close never letting go of eachother.

Mason and Alex went to get there fingers pricked and refused to go to different areas so they just went in the back with their parents. Then Hershel Laritate went on stage with Carlos Cucuy, the mayor, Julie Cucuy, his wife, Lisa Cucuy, and Frankie Stein, the mentor. Hershel was fat and had a pink wild wig and he was wearing a bright pink tuxedo with black tie, dress shirt, and dress shoes. He was also wearing black eyeliner.

"Hello citizens of district 5! We have a special video from The Capital! Enjoy!" Hershel said in his cheerful voice. Alex buried her hair in Mason's chest. She couldn't bear to watch the awful video. Soon enough the video was over and Alex looked at Hershall again. "Now it is time to pick our tributes for the 78th annual Hunger Games. As always wee lasses first." Hershel said, he really likes to talk how people that used to be called cowboys did. He smiled at everyone and walked over to the bowl of girl's names. He picked one from the top. He walked back to the microphone and read aloud. "Alexandra Russo" Hershal boomed with a smile. Alex and Mason froze. Mason held on tight to Alex and whispered in her ear, "Do you still not want me to volunteer?" "No don't." Alex whispered in a scared voice. Mason stood out in front of her and yelled, "If she goes then I volunteer for the other tribute." Alex grabbed his hand and walked up on stage with him because there was no point arguing with him because he would end up going in with her anyway.

"Looks like we have two for one on tributes! What's your name young man?" Hershel asked in a friendly voice. "Mason Greyback" Mason breathed squeezed Alex's hand. "Let's give a round of applause for Alex Russo and Mason Greyback!" Hershel yelled intot he microphone out of excitement. People put their hands over their ears. Everyone clapped weakly no one is ever excited over who is picked or volunteers even in the career districts. The careers are always jealous of who volunteers. Alex and Mason went into The Justice Building to wait for people to say goodbye to them.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed your last double update for a long time! Anyway, the next chapter will be District 6 with Kickin' It. If you have any ideas or anything I am open to advice so you can PM me or review! If you like or dislike this story tell me what you like or dislike or even both in a review! Thanks for reading! Happy Monday! Bye, Teacups!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Star-Crossed Lovers

**A/N: Hey teacups! This chapter is short and sweet, but it's a little slow. Anyway, after this I will try to finish the next chapter, it may take a while, but it may take awhile. 6th grade is really hard and I got a boat load of homework. I love you guys! Enjoy!**

Kim Crawford woke up in her hammock. She was in her resistance base in the woods. She was the leader of the resistance of district 6. Ever since her sister, Kendall, went into the Hunger Games she has hated the Capital even more than she should and has wanted to take it down. Her dad always agreed with her decision to start the resistence, but it got to so much work she lives there now and her dad just visits. She went to the refrigerator and ate some oat meal. She then put on a pale blue shirt, an overall dress, grey mary janes and white tights. She brushed her hair and put it in braids. She wrote out a plan for The Reaping. By the time she was done Jack Brewer, Kim's boyfriend and fellow resistence member, was there. He was wearing a white dress shirt, grey jeans and grey dress shoes. "Hey Kim." He said in his cute voice. "Hey Jack I just finished the plan for The Reaping. If one or two of us get picked then the original plan will still happen easy." Kim said smiling out of excitement. "That's great and all, but I don't even want to stay to watch The Reaping." Jack said flatly.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked flustered. "I want to run away in the woods with you where no one can find us." Jack said softly hugging her from behind. "Jack we _are _in the woods where no one would even bother to look and this is where we'd be if we did run away." Kim said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "No. I don't like being here anymore we aren't going anywhere with this. Unless we get away from here." Jack said seriously. "That sounds like the perfect plan! Okay, so after The Reaping we tell everyone the plan. As soon as we make some modifications." Kim said missing the point. Jack didn't want to argue so he went along with it. *SPONGEBOB TIME VOICE* 4 hours later. Kim kissed Jack because she was so happy with the plan. She couldn't wait to show Milton, Jerry, and Eddie.

Jack and Kim felt slight pain as they got their fingers pricked, and seperated into the 16 year old boys and girls areas. Mayor Diesel, Julie and Patrick, the mentors, and Rudy Gillespie, the escort, walked on stage. Rudy was wearing a neon red leather jacket, matching leather pants, a black dress shirt and a neon red tie with red dress shoes. It looked like he dyed his hair bright red. As in, bright enough to hurt your eyes. "Hello district 6! Welcome to the the reaping for the 78th annual Hunger Games! Before we start I have a special video for you all the way from the capitol!" Rudy screamed obviously a little hyper. Many people covered their ears while the microphone recieved feedback. Same video same boredom, it seemed like the video had lasted for hours, but it was only a minute or two.

"Now it's time to pick our tributes for the 78th annual Hunger Games! Let's mix it up a little with boys first." Rudy said a little calmer now as people quit covering their ears. Rudy reached into the bowl of boys names and took one from the top. He unfolded the white piece of dread and loudly read aloud. "Jack Brewer!" Kim froze this was not part of the plan. She looked through the notes she had written hoping that their was something that could help, but there was no directions for this situation. She scribbled down some notes she thought would help hurriedly.

"Now, for the ladies." Rudy said in a disgustingly flirtacious voice. Rudy dug his hand in the bowl and got one from the bottom. He unfolded it and pretty much yelled into the microphone. "Kim Crawford." Everyone covered their ears again in agony. Kim scribbled down a sentance and put the plan in her pocket. She walked up on stage next to Jack. She could feel her palms starting to sweat out of nervousness, she had never not been prepared. "Go on now, shake hands!" Rudy said loudly yet cheerfully. Jack didn't shake hands. He didn't hug her either, instead he kissed her. When they pulled away they expected people to whistle like the district 6 they know and don't really love, but they didn't. "Let's give a round of applause for our star crossed lovers." Rudy said whistling. That's when the rest of the embarrassing cheers and whistles started. They walked into the Justice Building and waited for their resistence mates to come.

**A/N: Okay, I kinda made Rudy a little hyperactive, just a smidge. Anyway, this is the last chapter that was already written now I will be writing the next chapter and however long that takes me to finish will be my schedule. Updates will definately be less frequent, but bare with me guys. I promise that the quality of these will be much better. If you didn't notice I made this chapter a little more descriptive. Do you like it? Tell me in the review box below! Happy Thursday! Bye, Teacups! 3**


End file.
